


Interactions and Revelations

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [19]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting The Ex-wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James continues to recover at home and Nick meets James' ex-wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interactions and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta

As Nick entered the bedroom with a tray, the smells emerging from it made James' stomach rumble.

Nick smirked. “Hungry, love?”

“Mmm. It does smell suspiciously rather good.”

Nick's eyes narrowed at his lover's comment, then he shrugged. “Ryan cooked it.”

“Ah. I knew there was a reason I kept him around.”

“Ha, ha, love. I'll have you know I can cook.”

“You may call it cooking.”

Nick smiled as the banter helped to convince him that his lover would be fine. “How do you feel, James?”

James sighed softly. “The same as I felt half an hour ago when you last asked me.” He smiled at Nick to soften his words. “You know you don't need to worry, Nick, I'll be fine.”

Nick nodded. “I can't help worrying. What if they try again?”

“I believe that is why Ryan is really here. Not that he isn't a rather good cook.”

A distinct buzz sounding from James' jacket pocket interrupted them and Nick fished out his lover's mobile and handled it over to him.

James glanced at the screen and grinned rather wolfishly. “Nick?”

Nick raised a wary eyebrow as he wondered just how concerned he should be. “What?”

“Sarah's heard about my little mishap ...”

Nick's snort of disagreement interrupted his lover. “Little!”

James raised a quelling eyebrow before continuing. “As I was trying to say, Sarah's heard and wants to visit.” James paused for a moment, then added. “She'll be alone, Nick. She'll want to see how bad it is before she'll bring the kids over.”

Nick looked a bit panicky, “I wasn't expecting to meet your ex so soon, James. Certainly not like this.” He looked up at a noise from downstairs, “And how do we explain Ryan. He's not going to want to let either of us out of his sight.”

Nick groaned at the wicked expression on James' face, “No to whatever it is, love. I don't heal as fast as you do.”

“Spoilsport. I'm sure you and Ryan can concoct some story, just make it a good one. Sarah's rather perceptive.”

Nick nodded in thought, then glared at James. “How did she find out? Jenny's kept it quiet.”

James just smiled, “Oh, Sarah has her ways.”

***

The knock on the door made Nick jump, even though he had been expecting it. Taking a quick peek in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable, Nick reached out to open the door and jumped again when Ryan appeared out of apparently nowhere.

A soft snort escaped Ryan and he shook his head at Nick before he retreated back into the study. Although not immediately visible to visitors, he would remained alert, ready for anything and able to react quickly, if required, from that location.

Nick softly cursed his lover, Ryan and even Jenny for putting him into this position.

When the knock was repeated, Nick took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Hi. You must be Nick.” The stranger was apparently completely unfazed to be speaking to her ex-husband's lover.

Nick swallowed and nodded, just staring at the woman standing on his doorstep. She wasn't all that tall, petite might have been the correct description, but one look into her eyes showed a steely strength and determination. Nick decided then and there that he did not want to get on the wrong side of her.

An amused smile flitted across her face as she held out her hand. “I'm Sarah. Can I come in?”

“Um. Yeah ... yes, sure. Come in.” Nick could almost swear he heard muffled chuckles of laugher from Ryan. “Er, James is upstairs.”

“Oh, I don't think a few minutes more will hurt, Nick. You can tell me about yourself, and your not very stealthy soldier in the study.”

Ryan sauntered out and nodded to her. “Afternoon, ma'am. I'll go put the kettle on.”

Sarah sighed softly, “What's James done this time?”

“Um.”

“You can't tell me, I know. Bloody annoying Official Secrets Act if you ask me.”

Ryan leant out of the kitchen doorway, “Tea or coffee?”

“Tea, thank you, Captain Ryan.”

Ryan just grinned at her already knowing his name. “Sir James was involved in a hit-and-run, ma'am.” When Nick looked up sharply at him, Ryan shrugged, “The hit-and-run isn't really classified, the rest is. Milk, sugar?”

“A dash of milk, no sugar.”

Sarah turned her gaze to Nick, who felt it almost pierce him and see into his soul. He let out a slight yelp as he was engulfed in a hug. “James is a lucky bugger, Nick.” Releasing him, Sarah stepped back, “So, what's the damage this time?”

Nick blinked as he felt slightly shell-shocked by Sarah. “Um, cracked ribs and bruises mostly, though the doctors were worried about his head injury for a while.”

Sarah nodded as a sympathetic look appeared on her face. “Worried you sick, didn't he.” She sighed. “The number of times he did that to me.”

Nick smiled, somewhat bemused, as she grabbed his arm firmly and set off to follow Ryan's path. He found himself liking Sarah already.

Ryan glanced up as he sensed company join him in the kitchen, wondering just how many of the rumours about Sarah Masters were true. Ryan had almost kicked himself for not knowing when he had realised Sir James had been married to her.

“Captain Ryan, I must admit to being fascinated by this project of James' that requires highly trained Special Forces. Oh, don't look so worried, Nick, I know you can't tell me. Need to know and all that malarkey.” Sarah grinned rather wickedly, “Now, captain, why don't you go and take James his tea while I have a little chat with Nicholas here.”

Ryan couldn't help his own grin as he saw Nick's panicked expression. “Ma'am?”

“Do call me Sarah and do go give James his tea. We will be along shortly.”

Sarah smiled in satisfaction as Ryan left to follow her orders. Turning back to Nick she almost laughed at the look on his face, “I don't bite, Nick. I just want to know about you and James.”

Nick nodded slightly as he realised Sarah wasn't going to ask about their jobs. That she really did still cared for James and that she wanted him to be happy.

***

James looked up slightly concerned as Nick and Sarah entered his bedroom. He knew Sarah would have been grilling Nick over their relationship. James smiled softly, even after their divorce Sarah had been there for him.

The tut, tut from Sarah brought James' mind back to the present and he held a hand out to her. “I'm fine, Sarah.”

“Hmm. So I'm to assume you're just in bed for your beauty sleep?”

Ryan snorted softly, “I better go sort out dinner. Will you be staying, Ma'am?”

“Sarah.”

Ryan decided it was safer to do as she 'requested'. “Will you be staying, Sarah?”

“If you boys don't mind, I think I will. My mum's looking after the boys.”

James shifted uncomfortable on the bed, “Do they know?”

“That you've managed to get injured, again, you mean? Yes. They wanted to come over today, but I told them it wouldn't be fair on poor Nick here to meet the horde like that. But don't think you've got away with it, James dear.” Sarah turned to look at Nick. “That is if you don't mind them visiting, Nick?”

Nick smiled, “I think I'd like to meet your children. I just hadn't planned on it being like this.”

“You mean with mister-I'm-indestructible here being injured?”

Ryan snorted before leaving, he almost regretted missing out on the rest of the conversation but dinner wouldn't cook itself. Besides which, Ryan had a feeling discretion might be a rather good idea.

***

James limped downstairs and into the dining room with Nick's help. “Nice table decorations, Ryan.”

“And you know full well I did them.” Sarah shook her head. “Well, at least I know you are feeling better, dear.”

Both Ryan and Nick were silent as they sat down to eat as neither was quite sure what to say in front of Sarah or even James. With obvious long experience both of the latter managed to entice and involve them in the conversation. Nick and Ryan were soon exchanging comments and enjoying themselves, oblivious to the rolled eyes of James or Sarah's grins in response.

Neither Nick nor Ryan could hide their grins when a flagging James was ordered back to bed by Sarah. When James meekly obeyed, Nick became worried that James had relapsed and hurried to help his lover.

Settled in their bed once more, James tugged on Nick's hand and kissed him when Nick leant in. “I'm fine, Nick.”

Sarah stood by the end of the bed with her arms folded and her eyes narrowed as she considered her ex-husband. “Go make us all a nice cup of tea, Nick. Thank you.”

Nick looked startled at her, but James squeezed his hand. “Go on, Nick. Sarah just wants to grill me.”

“About us?”

“Amongst other things, Nick.” Sarah's voice held the tone of someone used to being obeyed.

***

Nick knocked on the door before entering with the requested tray of tea. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Sarah was on the bed with James leaning against her, her hand combing through his hair. It reminded Nick of when he had been ill and his mother had sat with him. Even though it was James' ex doing it, Nick didn't find it sexual or feel jealous in the least. Nick grinned as he joined them and threaded his fingers through James'.

“OK, James?”

James tried to smother a yawn but when he felt the twin piercing gazes of his lover and ex-wife, he sighed. “Just a bit tired. That's all.”

Sarah ruffled James' hair. “Just as well the horde didn't come if I've worn you out.” She leant down and kissed his hair. “I'll leave you to rest.”

Nick wanted to stay with James, but the polite manners his mother had taught him had him offer, “I'll see you out.”

“I'll find Captain Ryan to do that, Nick.” Sarah pulled Nick into a hug, “You just take care of James.”

Nick nodded, “I will.”

“I'll phone you later about James.” Sarah let Nick go, “Not to mention we need to arrange for the horde to visit.”

Once Sarah had left to find Ryan, Nick re-joined James on their bed and pulled his lover into his arms, “Now that is one scary ex-wife.”

“Not as scary as Helen.”

Nick thought about it, and sighed softly. “True. Now, go to sleep love.”

“Love you, Nick.”

“I love you too, but go to sleep.”

James shifted about the bed as he settled himself comfortable against Nick, nuzzling as he drifted off to sleep. A low rumble sounded from James' chest as Nick rubbed his back and James soon slept.

Nick looked up when he heard footsteps and raised a finger to his lips when he saw Ryan.

Ryan grinned before he mouthed 'goodnight' and left them alone, shaking his head in amusement at the interactions and revelations today had brought.


End file.
